The Sleepover in Atobe's Mansion
by The Crazy Shane
Summary: Atobe is having a sleepover at his mansion. Different schools from different places are coming. Will this be disastrous or successful? My first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. The Start of the Sleepover

The Sleepover in Atobe's Mansion

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic! Please leave reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Sleepover**

"A letter for us?" Oishi asked.

"Yes. It's from Atobe." Tezuka answered.

"Open it, nya!" Eiji excitedly said.

Fuji opened the golden envelope and found a letter inside.

_Dear Seigaku,_

_Ore-sama is having a sleepover at Ore-sama's mansion. Come tomorrow at 7:00 pm. If you do not come please have a good explanation or else Ore-sama will make Kabaji chase you and bring you here._

_P.S. When you come, be awed by the sight of my prowess._

_Love, Ore-sama_

"Well, I guess we're going." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Suit yourselves. I'm not going." Echizen said.

"You're going." Fuji said as he opened his icy blue eyes.

"Why?" Echizen asked.

"You're either going or you drink Inui Juice." Fuji said with a sadistic smile.

"Che. Fine. I'm going." Echizen said as he pulled his cap down.

"We'll meet each other at the street tennis courts at 6:30 PM so don't be late." Tezuka said.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison and went their separate ways.

* * *

Fuji turned on his mobile phone and texted Atobe.

Fuji: Atobe, everything ready 4 the sleepover? :-)

Atobe: Yup. We have a lot of games, sleepover room is ready and everything else is good. :-D

Fuji: Wow... U really have a sleepover room? :-P

Atobe: Yes. It can fit 100 people with high quality beds. Of course my bed is the most flawless one in the whole room.

Fuji: How many people are coming?

Atobe: We have Hyotei, Seigaku, Yamabuki, Rikkaidai, St. Rudolph, Shitenhōji, Fudomine, Rokkaku and Higa.

Fuji: Wow... That's a lot! See you there! Bye! :-)))

Atobe: K. Bye.

Fuji closed his cellphone and started packing some pajamas and other stuff.

* * *

All the Seigaku regulars said goodbye to their families as they headed off to to the street tennis courts to meet up with each other before heading off to Atobe's mansion.

Everyone finally made it except for Echizen.

"Saa~Echizen's late again..." Fuji stated, pretending to frown.

"He said he had to help an old lady cross the road." Momo said closing his phone.

"If it's coming from Ochibi that means it's a lie!" Eiji stated.

"I'm right here." Echizen said, making all the regulars jump in fear except for Tezuka and Fuji.

"He's here, let's go!" Tezuka ordered.

"Where's Kaidoh?" Oishi asked.

"Eh?! Mamushi's missing! Mamushi! Kaidoh! Where are you?" Momo called.

"He ran for his life when I popped up. It looked like he was headed for the monkey king's mansion." Echizen explained.

"Then that's good." Kawamura said.

* * *

Kaidoh finally made it to the mansion. He was out of breath, panting heavily.

Kaidoh rang the doorbell and entered the mansion. He headed for the couch and fainted.

'Hm? Why is bandana-kun all alone? He seems so tired... Too bad I already have Kamio-kun!' Koharu thought.

"Kamio-kun! Kamio-kun! I'm here! Mwah!" Koharu said as he chased Kamio, trying to kiss him.

"Tachibana-san! Heeeeeeelp!" Kamio shouted, running for his life.

* * *

Momoshiro rang the doorbell and the doors immediately opened.

"Ah... Finally! Welcome Seigaku!" Atobe welcomed.

"Saa~Hello, Atobe!" Fuji greeted and everyone followed.

"Everyone is here. Let's start with the games now, ne? Everyone please form a big circle so we can play 'Honesty or Challenge'." Atobe explained.

Everyone looked at Atobe with a confused face.

"He means 'Truth or Dare' everybody." Fuji said, making everyone nod in agreement and continue to make a big circle.

When everybody was seated Atobe explained "Instead of using a cheap bottle, we will use my 'Honesty or Challenge Machine' to start the game. By the way, if you aren't able to finish or decline the honesty or challenge…"

"You have to drink my brand new 'Truth or Dare Penal tea' as a punishment." Inui said, showing everyone a pitcher of a black substance with bubbles that has 'DEATH' written all over it.

"Start the game!" Atobe commanded, startling the butler and pushing a button.

_Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-TOOT!_

"Kintaro Toyama will start the game." The machine said.

"Cool! Koshimae, truth or dare?" Kintaro excitedly asked.

"Dare." Echizen replied.

Author's Note: 1st Chapter is over! This fanfic will have a few more chapters. I'm still reading my 2nd chapter for any mistakes before I publish it. Please leave a review! Bye!


	2. Honesty or Challenge

Chapter 2: Honesty or Challenge

"I dare you to eat 100 servings of Takoyaki!" With that said, the butlers entered the room with exactly 100 servings of Takoyaki.

"I can do that. Easy." Echizen said as he looked at the food.

A few minutes later, the Takoyaki was all gone and Echizen had a big stomach.

"Koshimae did it! Yay!"

"I'm full... Momo-senpai." Echizen called.

"Yes, Echizen?"

"I dare you to *BURP* kiss Kaidoh senpai on the lips..." Echizen said before drifting to sleep.

"EH?!" The two second years shouted.

The two argued for two straight minutes until Inui threatened them.

"Kiss or this?" Inui said, showing the boys a pitcher of his Inui Juice.

Momo stared at Kaidoh before saying "I'd rather kiss mamushi than drink that!" With that said Momo took Kaidoh's face near his and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

_CLICK_

Momo and Kaidoh were blinded by the flash of a camera.

"Momo and Kaidoh, such a good couple." Fuji said, showing a picture of them kissing.

Momo and Kaidoh bowed down to the sadistic tensai.

"Fuji-senpai, we'll do anything!" Momo cried.

"Please don't show anyone the picture!" Kaidoh begged.

"Saa~Let's continue the game, ne?" Fuji said, still smiling.

"Momo, your turn." Eiji pointed at Momo.

"Fuji-senpai, truth or dare?" Momo asked.

'If I choose dare he might make me throw the picture away so I'll choose truth instead.' Fuji thought.

"Truth."

"No fair! You were supposed to choose dare so you would throw the photo away! Waaaah!" Momo cried.

"Momo, calm down and play the game!" Tezuka ordered.

"Hai, buchou! Fuji-senpai, why do you like Inui-senpai's juice?"

"Well, they taste really good. I just have a taste for Inui's juice except for the penal tea." Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Inui like he was a murderer.

"Fuji-senpai, your turn…" Momo said while trembling.

"Eiji!" Fuji called.

"Yes, Fujiko-chan?" Eiji said.

"Hello."

"Hello, nya!"

"Yuuta, truth or dare?"

"Truth, aniki." Yuuta replied.

"Do you like Mizuki-san?" Fuji asked as he opened his icy blue eyes, waiting for a proper answer.

Yuuta and Mizuki blushed like a tomato.

"Y-yes… He's actually my b-b-boy-boyfriend, aniki…" Yuuta confessed.

Yuuta and Mizuki stared at each other. By now, they were blushing the deepest shade of red possible.

_CLICK_

"Syusuke!" Mizuki said as he clenched his fists.

"Aniki!" Yuuta angrily shouted.

"Be a good boy and continue the game, Yuuta." Fuji said as he put the photo in his pocket along with the picture of Momoshiro and Kaidoh kissing.

Yuuta growled and continued the game.

'Momo, Kaidoh, Yuuta and Mizuki… Check! Who else…' Fuji thought.

"Yanagisawa-senpai, truth or dare?" Yuuta asked.

"Dare, dane!" Yanagisawa answered confidently.

"I dare you to stop saying 'dane'."

"Sure, dane!" Yanagisawa said, making him cover his mouth.

"It seems that you weren't able to do the dare…" Inui said, grinning evilly at Yanagisawa as he handed him a cup of the black substance.

He drank it and shouted "DAAAAAANEEEEEE!" at the top of his lungs before he fainted next to Kaidoh on the couch.

The game went on with everyone doing dares, truths, drinking Inui juice and Fuji taking pictures of everyone.

Echizen, Kaidoh and Yanagisawa finally woke up.

"Monkey king, next game." Echizen commanded as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm hungry, nya! Atobe, can we eat?" Eiji asked, holding his growling stomach.

"Fine. Maids!" Atobe called.

"Dinner is served, Master." The maid bowed.

Everyone ran to the enormous dining room and took a seat. The food looked delicious.

"Saa~Let's play a game, ne?" Fuji said.

"But… We're eating." Saeki said.

"I call it the 'Wasabi Game'. I put wasabi in one of the plates." Fuji smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"How much wasabi did you put?" Yukimura asked.

"Let's just say that I put a little too much…" Fuji answered, making everyone stare at their food as if it was going to eat them.

Author's Note: 2 chapters in one day! Yay! 3rd chapter might be posted tomorrow. Bye!


	3. Food War!

**Chapter 3: Food War!**

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" Kirihara panicked, throwing away all his food resulting in an epic food fight of history.

"**FOOD FIGHT!**"

"No… this is…"

"**FOOD WAR!**"

"Don't let your guard do-" Fuji stuffed some food in Tezuka's mouth.

"When it comes to food fights, you're not supposed to open your mouth, Tezuka." Fuji had a smile that screams 'Your death is near'.

"Too bad... I'm not Tezuka" Niou transformed back to his normal self and threw a burger at Fuji's face. He dodged it and hit Yukimura in the face instead.

"Eh?! Yukimura-buchou! I'm sorry for hitting you!" Niou apologized.

"Well, you tried to hit Fuji. How about some revenge? I'll take care of him, Fuji. You can go." Yukimura gave Niou the 'Yips'.

"Saa~I'll take care of someone else instead. See you later, Yukimura."

"**I CAN'T SEE! I'M SORRY BUCHOU! HELP ME! YAGYUU! WHERE ARE YOU?! AAAAAH!**"

* * *

"Peach! How dare you kiss me!" Kaidoh threw spaghetti at Momo who luckily dodged it.

"It was a dare, mamushi! **A DARE!**"

"You could've passed!"

"If I passed, I would drink that horrible juice!"

"What horrible juice, Momoshiro?" Inui, out of nowhere, shoved a cup of Inui juice into Momo's mouth.

"Kaidoh, probability of you running away: 100%" With that said, Kaidoh ran for his life.

* * *

"Everyone use the Shukuchi method and steal the food then give it to Tanishi!" Kite ordered.

"Hai!"

Tanishi stared at the pile of food in front of him and bowed down to it.

"It's... It's... **BEAUTIFUL!**" Tanishi cried.

* * *

"Nooooo! Don't waste the Takoyaki! Nooooo!" Kintaro cried.

"Calm down..." Echizen, out of nowhere, said.

"B-but K-Koshimae... The Ta-Tako-Takoyaki... **I HAVE TO EAT IT!**" With that said Kintaro ran as fast as he could, stole the Takoyaki and ate all of it in one gulp.

"Che. Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

The whole Rokkaku team kept throwing food at Tezuka who was using the 'Tezuka Phantom'.

Kintaro kept crying beside Echizen.

Atobe kept twitching his eyebrow at the whole mess.

The Higa team kept yelling at Tanishi for not sharing any food.

Yukimura continued to give everyone 'Yips'.

Inui was still chasing Kaidoh.

Oishi, being the mother hen, kept scolding Eiji, who wasn't listening, to stop wasting food.

Jackal cried tears of joy when he put spaghetti on his head, thinking he had hair.

Fuji put wasabi in everyone's mouths.

Kawamura went into burning mode and smashed all of the plates.

Kirihara kept stomping on other people while panicking.

Sanada kept slapping everyone who was in his way.

Everyone else fainted, had a panic attck or fell asleep next to Jirou on the very soft couch.

Atobe finally ordered someone to clean up the mess, told everyone to clean themselves up and managed to stay calm and fabulous in the process.

Jirou finally woke up and suggested to play a game.

"Let's play 'Body Part'!"

**Author's Note: Sorry that took a while. I've been having trouble with inspiration lately. I think they call it Writer's Block but I'm not so sure. By the way, I just finished the first season of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Too much plot twists… Too much mind blowing… Too much awesomeness… I still love Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama so don't worry. I love both of them and I'll be watching Slam Dunk too. Bye!**


	4. Battle of the Power Slaps

Chapter 4: Battle of the Power Slaps

"Ah! Ore-sama knows that game, in fact, all the Hyotei regulars know that game. Therefore, we, the Hyotei regulars shall lead the game and you shall play it. Jirou, please explain how the game is played while we prepare the 'Body Parts'." Atobe explained.

"Hai!"

The Hyotei regulars, minus Jirou, left.

"Well... All you have to do is just feel and touch what we give you and guess what body part it is. You'll be wearing blindfolds too." Jirou explained.

Butlers, out of nowhere, start blindfolding everyone. Some didn't understand and started panicking, thinking they were being kidnapped.

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" Kirihara screamed while a butler was blindfolding him.

"Stop screaming. We're playing a game." Yukimura couldn't give him a death glare because of his blindfold.

"**YUKIMURA-BUCHOU, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DI-**"

"**TARUNDORU!**" Sanada power slaps the panicking boy, effectively shutting him up. Problem is... Kirihara wasn't the one that he slapped.

* * *

The sound of the power slap echoes through the whole mansion.

"What was that sound?" Oshitari asked.

"Beats me." Shishido answered.

* * *

"Sanada..." The voice called.

The voice seemed familiar...

"Yes?" Sanada asked as he slowly removed his blindfold, revealing the person he slapped.

He saw an angry Echizen with an aura of Muga no Kyouchi surrounding him. Plus a big red mark on his left cheek.

"Gomen, Echizen." Sanada said as calmly as he could.

Echizen was able to copy the power slap because of Muga no Kyouchi. He aimed for Sanada's face but he dodged and Echizen ended up power slapping Tezuka instead.

"Echizen, 100 laps. NOW." Tezuka ordered, still calm.

"But... Buchou..."

"150!"

"...Hai..."

Echizen gave Sanada a _You-will-pay-for-this_ look before running his laps.

"Sanada, you too. 150... Wait... 200 laps. Go." Yukimura ordered.

Sanada did as he was told and left the room without another word.

"I'm alive?" Kirihara asked, trembling in fear.

"Yes, Akaya."

"Thank you to all the gods and goddesses that protected me!" Kirihara prayed as he removed his own blindfold.

"Kirihara-kun." Fuji removed his blindfold as well.

"Thank you power slap god for not punishing me. Thank you! I promise not to-"

"Kirihara-kun!"

"What?"

A second later, Kirihara fainted, everyone was panicking, Fuji and Yukimura were happy with the outcome and Echizen chased Sanada, trying to slap him while running his laps.

Then, the Hyotei team entered the whole mess.

Atobe started swearing at everyone upon seeing the whole mess. Tezuka let his guard down, pulled Atobe's hair and dragged him into the nearest closet. Tezuka did this with everyone who was panicking in the whole room. Soon enough, everyone, except Fuji and Yukimura, was tied up and stuck in the closet with a furious Seigaku captain outside who kept a straight and emotionless face through the whole process.

Tezuka snapped out of it and let everyone go.

Nobody could talk. Everyone was trembling with fear.

"Let's go to sleep, ne?" Fuji suggested.

Everyone ran to their beds, almost trampling over everyone else, when Fuji spoke. "The last one is a rotten egg... And will have to drink Inui juice." With that said, everyone ran as fast as they could.

Tanishi came last, drank it, and then fainted. Higa decided to put him in the closet, a fabulous closet.

For the first time in this whole sleepover, it was finally peaceful until Sanada and Echizen came and slapped everyone in the whole room.

If someone was passing by Atobe's mansion they would see a whole room full of teenage boys slapping each other and all they would hear was screaming and "TARUNDORU!"

"This is fun." Yukimura stated.

"Indeed." Fuji agreed.

* * *

Author's note: This was just a filler chapter, I guess, because I'm in a happy mood today so slapping people is very likely. I'm kinda sadistic as you can probably tell. Blame Fuji and Yukimura. By the way, I didn't like Slam Dunk. I'm not the basketball type. I don't mean to offend anyone who loves Slam Dunk and basketball. By the way, I have a list of games they will play during the sleepover. You can PM me or put it in a review. That's all. Bye! See you next chapter! I need to go now because Sanada and Echizen might see me…

Echizen: There she is!

Sanada: Slap her!

Me: Noooo! I can do anything to you in this story!

Echizen and Sanada suddenly turn into beautiful butterflies and fly away peacefully.

Me: Don't mess with my happy mood today…


	5. Charades

Chapter 5: Charades

Things eventually calmed down... Kind of…

Thanks to the sadistic pair, everything calmed down. By everything, I mean Echizen and Sanada.

The sadistic pair put handcuffs on the slap pair. Why do they have handcuffs? Nobody wants to know...

Kirihara was still screaming "**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!**" But anything other than that was fine.

While waiting for the two to calm down, they decided to play Charades for a while. After things were settled, except for the slap pair, the game began.

* * *

Hyotei's Player: Atobe

Atobe simply looked at the paper, ripped it in pieces, fabulously flipped his hair, and then left without a word.

Jirou woke up from his nap, saw the paper on the ground, arranged it, and then fell asleep again.

"I think Jirou was having a dream. He suddenly arranged the paper when he woke up." Gakuto stated.

"It says 'UGLY'. No wonder Atobe ripped it in pieces." Oshitari said, his glasses shimmering.

"The word was ugly? Pffft. That's easy. All he had to do was shave his whole head then say 'Be awed by the sight of my bald head.' And that would be considered ugly. Very ugly indeed." Shishido said, suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand slapped his face.

"Echizen and Sanada escaped?! Noooooo!" Shishido exclaimed as he ran away while holding his red cheek.

"Nobody calls Ore-sama ugly." An angry Atobe emerged from the shadows, scaring the souls out of his teammates.

* * *

Seigaku's Player: Inui

"Oh. My. Gosh..." Eiji said before fainting.

"Eiji? Eiji! Don't follow the light! No! Inui! How could you?" Oishi started sobbing while holding Eiji.

Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Kawamura already ran away.

Tezuka was still as emotionless as ever.

Fuji revealed his icy blue eyes, having a staring contest with Inui.

Apparently, these all happened when Inui removed his glasses. His eyes were TERRIFYING. The word was 'EYES'. His eyes would stare into your soul. A lot scarier than Fuji's eyes.

"Eyes." Tezuka guessed correctly.

"Yes." Inui said as he returned his glasses.

CLICK

Tezuka took the picture.

"Fuji made me do it."

"Saa~Good job, Tezuka." Fuji complimented with a smile.

* * *

Yamabuki's Player: Akutsu

Akutsu looked at the paper, ripped it in pieces, put it in his pocket, left without a word and punched anyone who was in his way. Kinda similar to what Atobe did.

"Akutsu ruined the game. How will we get a poin- Oooh! That maid is hot!" Sengoku said, running towards the giggling maid.

"Sengoku-senpai, wait for meeeee!" Dan desperately tried to catch up with his senpai.

* * *

Rikkaidai's Player: Niou

"Two Jackals?! Am I dreaming?" Marui said, scratching his confused head.

"Jackal has a clone?! We're all gonna be invaded by a bunch of bald guys! **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE**!" Kirihara panicked, stomping all over Yagyuu.

"How dare you call me bald?!" The two Jackals exclaimed.

"Stop copying me!" The Jackals shouted at each other.

"I'm the real Jackal!" They said in unison.

"It's hard to tell which one is Niou here." Renji stated.

"Please stop stomping on me-ACK!" Too late. Kirihara already stomped on Yagyuu's face.

Jackal couldn't help it so he laughed and suddenly transformed into Niou.

"Hahaha! Yagyuu's getting stomped on! Hahaha!" Niou laughed.

"Niou was bald! Niou was bald! Oh my Gosh!" Marui exclaimed while hopping around.

"By the way, the word has something to do with me transforming into Jackal." Niou stated.

"Is it bald?" Yukimura guessed.

"Yup!"

"What? Only 1 Jackal? Everything's back to normal, buchou?" Kirihara asked, finally calm.

"No." Yukimura said as he stared at Kirihara, scaring him to death.

"Oh my Gosh! **WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE**!" Kirihara panicked, stomping on Niou, leaving an amused Yukimura.

* * *

St. Rudolph's Player: Yuuta

Yuuta read what was on the paper.

"I don't wanna act this out!" Yuuta complained.

"You have to do it to beat Syusuke!" Mizuki encouraged Yuuta.

Fuji, as if summoned by his name, popped up out of nowhere, took Yuuta, put on different clothes on his younger brother, took a picture, gave him back to St. Rudolph, then left, leaving a speechless Yuuta behind.

He was wearing a pink tank top with coconuts inside, a miniskirt, high heels, a body bag, and a pink wig.

"You...look like...a...girl, dane! Hahaha!" Yanagisawa said between gasps.

"Well... Actually... The word is 'GIRL'..." Yuuta embarrassedly said.

A mad Mizuki screaming and pulling his hair screamed "Syusuke! You'll pay for this!"

* * *

Shitenhouji's Player: Kintaro

"Yaaaay! My word is food! Yummy!" Kintaro happily said.

"Why did you reveal the word?!" Shiraishi asked, obviously annoyed.

"Eh? Isn't that how you play Charades?" Kintaro asked, very confused.

Shiraishi sighed "No..."

* * *

Fudomine's Player: Kamio

Kamio was about to read the paper until Koharu popped out of nowhere and chased him.

"Kamio-kun! I love you! Mwah!" Koharu repeatedly chanted as he chased Kamio.

"Tachibana-san! **HEEEEEELP**!"

* * *

Rokkaku's Player: Saeki

Everyone except Saeki fainted. Why? They saw Saeki... _Twerking_.

"What? Why did you all faint? The word was 'DANCE' so I had to twerk. That's my way of dancing." Saeki complained.

* * *

Higa's Player: Tanishi

"Where the heck is Tanishi?!"

"I dunno! Don't ask me!"

They forgot that they locked Tanishi inside the fabulous closet.

* * *

Kiyoshi MizukiAtobe: Thank you for all your awesome reviews! You literally reviewed on every chapter! Yaaaaaay! Thank you soooo much! Next chapter will have a little bit more of Niou like you requested. Thank you again!

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that took so long. I accidentally DELETED Chapters 5 & 6! I am sooooo stupid. I'm really sorry for taking so long and for any mistakes. I had to rewrite the whole thing. Ugh! I hate my stupidity. At least I finished it. I'm gonna go watch "Free!" Sooo bye!**


	6. Never have I ever

Chapter 6: Never have I ever

RikkaiDai and Seigaku are in the basement. Why are they there? Well, when Fuji and Yukimura's sadistic power become one, anything is possible. Literally ANYTHING. Thanks to this sleepover, Fuji and Yukimura are now a sadistic team. This is the most horrifying, scary and terrifying pair ever combined. Back to the topic, they were in the basement. By the way, the sadists were able to calm Sanada and Echizen down. Probably blackmail.

"Why are we in the basement?!" Niou asked, making Kirihara go wild.

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE**!" Kirihara panicked, trying to open the locked doors. It was hopeless.

"Fuji, Yukimura, explain." Tezuka ordered.

"Saa~We wanted to play a game called 'Never have I ever' so we brought all of you in the basement." Fuji explained.

"If you've done it then you have to drink this." Yukimura added, showing them bottles of beer.

"We're too young to drink. We can't drink that! It's bad for our health!" Oishi complained.

"Oishi, no one can escape Fuji's plans! This one is harder to escape because he's working with Yukimura! " Eiji reminded Oishi.

"We feel the same way..." Jackal sighed.

"Jackal."

"Yes, Yukimura?"

"Shut up."

"Hai..."

"If we finish the game, can we leave the basement?" Sanada asked.

"Hmm... Sure." Yukimura answered.

"Kirihara, calm down. We're not gonna die." Yagyuu said.

"**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE**!"

"Akaya."

"**WE'RE ALL GO**-Yes, buchou?"

"Shut up."

"Of course, buchou."

"Let's start, ne?" Fuji suggested. "Never have I ever been blackmailed."

Everyone except the sadists took a sip.

"Never have I ever smiled sadistically." Niou shot back.

"Touché." The sadists said in union before taking a sip.

"Echizen, their minds work as one! They speak at the same time!" Momoshiro whisper-shouted.

Echizen ignored his annoying senpai.

"What was that, Momo?" Fuji revealed his icy blue eyes and gave Momo a death glare, resulting in a fainted Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Saa~Momoshiro's already out. What a shame..." Fuji said sadly but with a smile.

"Fuji's just as scary as Yukimura-buchou..." Marui whispered to himself, apparently Yukimura has super hearing because he was on the other side of the circle but still heard it.

"Marui." Yukimura's death glare was given to the unlucky Marui, who immediately fainted.

"Victims number 1 & 2: Momoshiro Takeshi & Marui Bunta." Yanagi stated.

"Cause: Death glares of Fuji Syusuke and Yukimura Seiichi." Inui added, scribbling in his notebook.

"Never have I ever panicked during this game." Niou stared pointedly at Kirihara with an annoying grin on his face.

Frowning, Kirihara took a sip.

"Never have I ever disguised as someone else!" Kirihara shot back.

Niou and Echizen took a sip.

"Eh? Echizen? Who did you disguise as?" Niou asked, wiping his mouth.

"Horio."

"Who's that?"

"2 years of tennis experience."

"Hm?"

"Most annoying guy in the universe."

"Nope. Never heard of him."

"I give up. Never mind."

"Never have I ever kissed a girl..." Kaidoh decided to cut in, a little embarrassed.

No one took a sip.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy!" Niou proudly said, suprisingly everyone took a sip. Niou mumbled a few curses under his breath.

A lot more confessions, drinking and fainting went on. Niou was so drunk that he stripped off all his clothes, including his underwear, and started dancing around. It wasn't even qualified as dancing, more like running around and wildly waving your hands in the air while shouting. Sanada, as drunk as ever, started slapping everyone, most of them fainted, one of them dodged and Sanada ended up slapping himself, fainting as well. Echizen, just as drunk as Sanada, started confessing too much personal stuff. Mostly about his love for someone special. They were all probably drunk enough to forget what Echizen said, but the drunk Fuji and Yukimura never forgot to film the whole thing. Niou was going to be blackmailed for the rest of his life. A pile of unconscious bodies in the corner who fainted because Sanada slapped them, they were too drunk, or forced to drink Inui juice. Kirihara drank 5 bottles of beer. He kept laughing hysterically at nothing in particular. He laughed so loud that Atobe heard him and flung the doors open. His jaw dropped at a nude dancing Niou, Yukimura and Fuji filming Niou, Echizen crying next to Tezuka, shouting something about having a pervert for a father, Kirihara who was laughing hysterically, and the pile of bodies in the corner.

BEST. SLEEPOVER. EVER.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm very weird today. Well... I'm ALWAYS weird... I'm just weird! Always have been. I'm gonna go swimming in 15 minutes and I haven't fixed my stuff yet. Lol. I wrote this chapter for fun. I decided to call my readers 'CRAZIES'. Do you want me to call you a crazy? Well... My name's Crazy Shane sooo... Review your opinion! I'm pretty sure you're crazy too. Inui told me it was 100%. Lol. Bye, my crazies!

* * *

Dear Kiyoshi MizukiAtobe,

I hope I gave you more of Niou this time. I really tried to. I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

Love, The Crazy Shane


End file.
